


Podzimní

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, John has a bad day, M/M, Rain
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: John má blbý den, zlepší mu ho Sherlock nebo to ještě zhorší?Inspirováno aktuálním počasím.





	Podzimní

John Watson měl mizerný den. Ráno zjistil, že mléko zkyslo, protože ho „někdo“ místo zpátky do lednice, strčil do horní skříňky v kuchyni.  
Od rána pršelo a foukal tak silný vítr, že deštník byl úplně k ničemu a John byl mokrý, ještě než stačil zmizet v nejbližší stanici metra.  
Na klinice ho přivítaly doslova zmrzlé úsměvy kolegů, protože se porouchalo topení. Sice mu do ordinace narychlo sehnali jakési elektrické topidlo, ale to místnost účinně vyhřát nedokázalo. K tomu plná čekárna pacientů s banálními podzimními chorobami, většina z nich naštvaná, že musela čekat v chladu.  
Skočit si v tomhle počasí na oběd mimo budovu nebylo vůbec lákavé a kantýna v přízemí dnes měla jen okurkové sendviče a rajskou polévku, kterou John od dětství nesnášel.  
Ještě když se vracel domů, ukrutně pršelo, sice tolik nefoukalo, ale to už skoro nehrálo roli. Vzhledem k nefunkčnímu topení, mu ani za celou pracovní dobu nestačily proschnout boty a i bunda, byla stále navlhlá a spíš studila než hřála. V tomhle stavu radši mazal rovnou domů a odpustil si okliku přes Tesco – to znamená okoralý chleba a žádné čerstvé mléko.  
Jako by toho nebylo málo, když mu zbývalo ke vchodu do čísla 221 posledních pár yardů, do hluboké kaluže při kraji silnice vjel autobus a ohodil Johna od hlavy k patě.  
To byla doslova a do písmene poslední kapka. Doktor naštvaně rozrazil domovní dveře, flákl mokrou bundou na věšák, vydupal schody a téměř rozkopl dveře od bytu.  
Tam ho udeřil do nosu pach acetonu, tak jen otočil hlavu ke kuchyni, kde stál Sherlock ve svém modrém županu, ochranných brýlích, se zkumavkou v ruce.  
Rozzuřený John už se nadechoval k pekelné tirádě, ve které to svému příteli natře za celý mizerný den, ale Sherlock ho předběhl. Odhodil zkumavku, popadl Johna za rameno a doslova ho odvlekl do koupelny, kde z něj stáhl oblečení a začal napouštět vanu.  
John byl natolik perplex, že sebou nechal manévrovat a teprve, když kolem něj stoupala hladina horké vody provoněné levandulí, zmohl se na nedůvtipné: „Sherlocku, co to …?“  
Ale detektiv jen zahuhlal: „Za minutku jsem zpátky!“ a zmizel na chodbě.  
Byla to víc než minutka, ale John už se nezlobil. Jeho mozek si dával pauzu, on si užíval teplé vody, myslel na tisíce blbostí a vlastně na nic konkrétního, a když se Sherlock zjevil zpátky v koupelně, nedokázal doktor říct, jestli uplynulo deset minut nebo hodina.  
V každém případě sebou detektiv nesl náruč šatstva – Johnovo oblíbené tričko, pyžamové kalhoty, teplé vlněné ponožky a tmavorudý župan - a hned začal dirigovat: „A ven Johne! Jinak ti vystydne voda a celá tahle procedura bude k ničemu!“  
John poslechl, vytáhl špunt a ve vaně se postavil. Jinak ale nevyvinul žádnou aktivitu, zvědavý, jak daleko je Sherlock ochoten ve svém pečování zajít.  
Detektiv odhodil kupičku šatů na prádelní koš, popadl velkou osušku a Johna do ní zabalil. Chvíli se zdálo, že utírání bude předehrou k jiné zahřívací aktivitě, ale nakonec Sherlock podal svému příteli svršky a pak ho vyexpedoval do obýváku na gauč, kde už stály dva hrnky teplého čaje a talířek se stále vlažnými sýrovými tousty.  
John zaznamenal, že tousty jsou z čerstvého chleba, v jeho šálku je mléko a acetonový odér je pryč. Když detektiv zapnul televizi na kanálu s Pánem času a přitulil se k Johnovi pod deku, položil mu doktor hlavu na rameno a zeptal se: „Tak copak jsi provedl, čmeláčku?“  
„Já? Dočista nic, jen chci mít svého bloggera zdravého a dobře naladěného.“  
„Aha! Takže, copak se provést chystáš?“  
„Ehm … pamatuješ na ten případ s bezhlavou mrtvolou z minulého týdne? Tak už našli druhé tělo s useknutou hlavou, to by mohlo znamenat sériového vraha, takže … zítra brzy ráno vyrážíme do severního Yorkshiru!“  
John se uchechtl, nebyl sice génius, ale Sherlocka už měl přečteného: „No dobře, za to, žes kvůli mně i vyrazil na nákup … počkat! Nevyhnal jsi kvůli chlebu a mlíku do toho chlíva paní Hudsonovou, že ne?“  
„Jistě, že ne Johne! Jen jsem … si vypůjčil pár položek z její spíže!“


End file.
